First Christmas
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: -"Alice?" "Yes Hatter?" "What is Christmas?"- Hatter and Alice experience their first Christmas together, along with starting their own Christmas traditions. Hatter X Alice fluffy one-shot


**//Author's Note: **I just finished putting up my Christmas tree and I'm in the mood to write a holiday fic. I've been wanting to write an Alice X Hatter one-shot so I figured this was the perfect opportunity too.

I don't imagine they celebrate Christmas in Wonderland so I don't imagine Hatter would know what it is either.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Syfy's Alice or any of its characters, but it's on my list. As is Hatter, for Christmas, I want him under my tree :)

* * *

First Christmas

* * *

**-December 7-**

It all started on afternoon in the apartment that Alice and Hatter lived in together.

"Alice?"

"Yes Hatter?"

Hatter chuckled at her. "Are you still calling me that?"

Alice made a face at the wild haired man. "Well, it's your name after all, your real name. David is more like a cover."

Hatter laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. What is Christmas?"

Alice's face twisted into a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I was watching the television the other day, when there was this ad that came up. Something about a Christmas sale. What exactly is this Christmas, and why is there such a huge deal about it?"

Musing about it before answering, Alice finally answered, "Well, I guess the best way to explain it would be that, Christmas is a holiday-"started with the birth of a man called Jesus Christ."

"Another holiday? Didn't we just have Thanksgiving? You people here in the real world will take any chance to celebrate something don't you?"

Alice chuckled at that statement, it was true. "Yes well, this holiday is more special then others."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting I could explain to you

"And people make a huge deal out of it because of the birth of that man?"

Alice had to laugh at that (Hatter was too cute sometimes), "Well, some people believe this man is the son of God, that He's the way to Heaven. That's why they first celebrated. But nowadays, it's more about spending time with family and a franchise for stores." Alice shrugged after she finished her explanation.

"Hmm, I see," Hatter contemplated what he was told, "do you believe in this Jesus Christ?"

"To some extent."

Hatter nodded at her. He then asked another question. "So then, what do you exactly do for Christmas?"

Alice curled up further into the warm embrace of the couch. She took a sip of the warm tea that Hatter had personally had made for her before answering once again. "Well, first of all you get a Christmas tree."

"A tree? Really?"

Alice giggled. "Yes Hatter, a tree. You take the tree home and decorate it with tinsel, lights, and all sort of ornaments. Then, usually people get gifts for one another. For their family, friends, loved ones." She smiled at him as she said the last one. Hatter smiled widely back at her.

Alice continued. "Then finally, on Christmas Day, you wake up and go downstairs and open presents, and then have a huge dinner. That's basically it."

Hatter nodded as he walked over to her, settling down next to her on the couch and wrapping an arm around her in a loving embrace.

"So Alice…"

Alice stared up at him with her large, brown eyes. "Yes Hatter?"

Hatter looked down at her and smiled his charming smile before asking, "What would you like for Christmas?"

**-December 11-**

Four days after Hatter's questions about the holiday of Christmas, more questions regarding the festive holiday.

"Alice?"

Alice giggled, she knew what was coming. "Yes Hatter?"

"Who is Santa Claus?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at him. "Santa Claus?"

"Yes, Santa Claus. I was at the mall shopping-"

"For my gift?" Alice asked innocently.

Hatter playfully gave her a serious look. "Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, while I was there I saw this large line for something and when I went to investigate what it was for, I saw this large overstated chair with a large man sitting in it dressed entirely in red. I asked someone who he was and they gave me a strange look and said that he was Santa Claus. Why in the world would people line up to see a large man dressed only in red? And why red? Why can't he be dressed in a different color, like blue for instance?"

Alice had to laugh at that. She knew why Hatter specifically said the color blue. "Well, Hatter, if you must know, Santa Claus is a person of legend-"

"Like you, oh dear Alice of Legend."

Alice laughed silently at that. "Right, except I'm real."

Hatter's eyebrows slanted in confusion, looking very much like a small, innocent little child. It was too cute.

Before he could interrupt, Alice continued on with her explanation. "What I mean is, when most people are little, they're told the story of Santa Claus, who is a man who files around the world in a sleigh, pulled by reindeer and delivers to presents to all the nice children in the world on Christmas Eve night. He keeps a list of good children and naughty children and delivers gifts to the good children, while the naughty children get coal. And also, Santa Claus wears red because he was originally made up after the bishop St. Nicholas and since bishops wore red, he wore red also. That's why. Now of course that isn't real, but people believe in it anyway and all around the world people dress up as Santa to put people in the Christmas spirit."

Nodding slowly, Hatter contemplated what Alice had told him but it all sounded just preposterous to him.

"So what you're saying is, is that man that I saw in the mall, or, the man that was dressing after the man you just described, somehow manages an entire list of children who are naughty and nice, and somehow knows that they are, then delivers present to each and every single one of them on one single night by nothing but a sleigh being pulled by reindeer. Alice, no offense or anything but, are you mad?"

Alice just simply smiled at him. "As a hatter."

"Cute." Hatter replied dryly.

Shrugging, Alice said back, "Well like I said, that's just a legend. I don't believe in it, at least, I don't anymore."

"You mean, you actually believed in it at one point?" Hatter snorted.

"Well yes, as a child when my mother told me. But then I stopped believing when I caught my dad sneaking a present that was supposedly from Santa underneath a tree. Once I saw that, I stopped believing."

"Oh, I see. Well, good thing you don't believe in it anymore…"

This time, it was Alice's eyebrows that slanted in confusion. "And why is that?"

Hatter just smiled at her and replied, "Because if you did then you really would be mad as a hatter."

Alice gave a loud laugh to the man she loved. Hatter's eyes crinkled with joy as he heard that wonderful laugh. She may not be mad as hatter for not believing in this ridiculous Santa Claus, but he knew she had to be to be in love with him….

**-December 24-**

"Hatter, stand still…."

"I wouldn't have to if we didn't have to go!"

Stepping back away, Alice put her hands on her hips and gave Hatter a serious look. "Hatter, don't even. We promised my mom we would good, besides, everyone in my family wants to meet the guy who has, quote unquote, 'stolen my heart'. I've never been with a guy for as long as I've been with you. They just all want to make sure you're okay. They're my family; they're looking out for me."

So!" Hatter retorted, struggling with the thing that was currently obstructing the passageway from letting sweet oxygen into his lungs – a tie. "Couldn't they just trust your judgment and let it be?"

Alice frowned at him, and then stepped towards him to help him with his tie. "Yes they could, but if they wouldn't be a good family. Hatter, please, just go and bear with the night, for me?"

Alice added onto the plead by looking up at him with a kicked puppy like look. Hatter let out a lengthy sigh, how could he say no to that look? He used it on Alice all the time after all and she never has said no to it, and now he knew why.

"Alright fine then, I will. But you owe me…"

"Yes, yes I know. There, is that better now?" Alice finally managed to fix his tie so that it wasn't choking him but it looked presentable as well.

"Yes, thank you. I can actually breathe now… Hey, what's that?"

Looking up to what he was pointing at, Alice asked, "What's what?"

"That there, on the ceiling." Hatter pointed his finger up higher at a small green plant with a simple red ribbon tied around it, which hung on the doorframe to their bedroom.

Realizing what is was, Alice suddenly looked down, a light blush appearing on her face.

"Alice… Alice, what is it? What is that thing?"

Alice answered, the blush on her face becoming slightly more prominent. "That plant is called mistletoe."

Hatter raised an eyebrow at her. "Mistletoe?"

"Yes, mistletoe and when two people are standing under it…"

"Like now."

Alice gave a soft giggle. "Yes, like now, it's usually tradition for the two people to kiss…"

"Ah, I see…" Hatter looked down as well. At the same time, they both look up, as if they were both responding to some silent cue. Hatter smiled softly at her and Alice replied the same.

Hatter then lowered his head to Alice's.

They became significantly late to the Christmas Eve party.

**-December 25-**

"Alice… Alice…"

"Mmm…" Alice turned over in the bed, ignoring the charming voice that was talking to her. She wanted to sleep.

"Alice… wake up. It's Christmas morning."

"So? It comes every year."

"And you sleep every day. Oversleep, actually. Come one Alice! I want you to open my gift!"

Alice groaned, but then forcefully got up. She knew when a battle was lost, and this one was most definitely lost. But, she too was curious as to what Hatter had gotten her, with him, you just never new what to expect.

"Okay, okay I'm up."

"Good, let's go!"

Grabbing her hand, Hatter dragged her out of the bed and to the main room of their loft where the Christmas tree and gifts were.

"Okay, okay! Stop dragging me we're here. Where's your gift?"

Like a little kid in a candy shop, Hatter excitedly grabbed an elegantly wrapped present with a large gold ribbon attached. It looked like something that came out of a window display.

Alice couldn't help but let out a small gasp when she saw it. Hatter looked at her, utterly confused.

"What?"

Alice just gave a small smile and shook her head lightly. "Nothing… let me open it." Hatter was utterly amazing sometimes.

Alice tugged at the ribbon slightly, not wanting to undo the beautifully wrapped gift, but of course (as always); her curiosity got the better of her.

Carefully, after the ribbon was undone, Alice took apart the shimmery red wrapping to reveal a long, rectangular, black velvet box.

Immediately knowing what was inside, Alice looked up at Hatter, tears on the precipice of forming.

"Open it." Hatter encouraged her softly.

Alice gave him a smile, before reverting her attention back at the box. Slowly, she opened the box, to reveal a glittering silver charm bracelet.

Alice gasped. The bracelet was beautiful beyond words. It sparkled under the glow of the Christmas lights, the charms flashing. Alice examined each of the charms carefully.

One was a small little tea cup, symbolizing the tea house Hatter once owned in Wonderland, and now owned on the bustling streets of New York. Another, was a small little hat, symbolizing, of course, Hatter's infamous smashed up top hat. Another was horse, giving remembrance to the brave White Knight and Alice and Hatter's dear but batty friend, Charlie.

"There's only three now I know, I'm sorry there isn't more. But if you want, I'll get more. We can go tomorrow."

"No." Alice responded quickly, shaking her head. She looked up at Hatter, a watery smile plastered to her face.

"I don't want to go tomorrow. Instead, how about I wait until next Christmas, and see what I get then."

Understanding what she meant, Hatter's lips grew into a loving smile.

"Okay then, that's what we'll do."

Alice reached for his hand and squeezed it softly before going back to admire the bracelet again.

"Oh and Alice?"

Alice looked up at Hatter and the world stopped when she saw the look of sincere love he had for her in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

It was all Hatter said, before the two of them dived in for their first Christmas kiss.

* * *

**//Author's Note: **Yay, it's done! I'm entirely positive this was no good at all, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. I'm not sure I got the Alice and Hatter down very well, they character's seem very OOC to me, but I did the best I could. Of course, no one could match the charming and inquisitive nature of Hatter into words. He's too perfect to be able too XD Sorry if it sucked, I tried my best. Please review, thanks!!


End file.
